


Big Brother Spain

by BiPikachu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Latin Hetalia, No Romance, Siblings, Sisterly Love, Sisters, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPikachu/pseuds/BiPikachu
Summary: Its my own personal Head-Canon that all the Spanish speaking countries call Spain big brother because America called England brother to.So its Spain's relationship and interactions with them as well as Portugal and Brazil because why not I'm also gonna include Cuba because why not as well. Also its Spain x South Italy because I ship them. DON'T JUDGE ME.(Idk I'm bad at these)
Relationships: America & Spain (Hetalia), Argentina & Spain (Hetalia), Bolivia & Spain (Hetalia), Brazil & Portugal (Hetalia), Brazil & Spain (Hetalia), Chile & Spain (Hetalia), Colombia & Spain (Hetalia), Costa Rica & Spain (Hetalia), Cuba & Spain (Hetalia), Dominican Republic & Spain (Hetalia), Ecuador & Spain (Hetalia), El Salvador & Spain (Hetalia), Equatorial Guinea & Spain (Hetalia), Guatemala & Spain (Hetalia), Honduras & Spain (Hetalia), Mexico & Spain (Hetalia), Nicaragua & Spain (Hetalia), Panama & Spain (Hetalia), Paraguay & Spain (Hetalia), Peru & Spain (Hetalia), Philippines & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), South Italy & Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Spain & Spainish Speaking Countries (Hetalia), Uruguay & Spain (Hetalia), Venezuela & Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Mexico

Spain will admit he doesn't have the best relationship with a lot of his younger younger siblings in fact even some of the best ones he has are a bit strained. But among all of them his relation with Mexico was probably by far the the best.

“Hermano Spain!” Speak of el Diablo there he was.

“José there you are.” Mexico ran up to hug Spain. Spain gladly returned the hug. “Look how big you’ve gotten!” 

They stopped hugging and smiled at each other. “Look you’re even bigger than me now!” Spain smiled he loved how his little brother was doing so well on his own. (Of course there was some help from others such as Spain himself.)

“Well I was really hoping I could talk to you before you had to leave.” Spain was touched that his brother wanted to spend time with him because they rarely ever saw each other since Mexico declared his independence.

“Well I do have sometime before I leave so what would you like to do.” Spain asked.

“Well I was hoping we could go to a nearby lake and just row there it’s very popular with tourists so I was hoping you would like it.” Antonio was even more touched that his brother had thought a whole activity for him even tho there was a chance he wouldn’t even participate.

“Well I don’t have all day let’s go before my boss wants me back in Spain!” 

The reason Spain was on Mexico in the first place was because his Prime Minister came to visit Mexico’s boss the Mexican president to fix some relations. (I actually did research for a possible way for them to be in the same place yay me.)

Antonio and José left towards the lake which was called Lago de Chapultepec (I’m actually doing research for this.)

Once they got there you could tell how peaceful it was. The sounds of the city were all drowned out with the only sounds being some duck nearby and some other people already on the lake.

They went over to the person at the end of a dock putting people on the boats. Once they got on they went out to the middle of it and looked at some ducks.

“You know I wish you could stay longer.” José said. It took Antonio by surprise because he didn’t usually act this way. “Just think of all the fun things we could do.”

Antonio did want to stay but he couldn’t his boss required that he go back even if he didn’t like it. Trust him he f he could he would stay mostly because he would love to spend more time with his little brother José but also because he could visit his other brothers and sisters in the new world.

Another perk was that Philippines was closer to Mexican and his other brothers and sisters house than his own.

Soon they went back to the shore and returned to Mexico’s house. As soon as they got there they saw Spain’s Prime Minister finished his business with Mexico’s boss.

“Come on Spain let’s go hurry up.” He said

“Well hasta luego José hope we can see each other again soon.” Mexico hugged Spain and he hugged back.

“Make sure you come back ok.” José said.

“Yea of course.” Antonio responded.

Soon Spain waved goodbye to Mexico and he waved back. Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not romantic just so you know they are brother so yea. Also remember it’s Spain x South Italy.


	2. Argentina

Spain's relationship with Argentina was stable at least it was horrible but it wasn't fantastic either. Argentina had sheltered some of Spain's people during Spain's Civil war which was nice of him. Tho he did get on Spain's nerves with how self centered he was. Acting like he's the biggest country in all the world. (He's only the 8th por el amor de dios)

"Why if it isn't good old mister Spain." Antonio turned around to be faced with a giant (Tho is an over exaggeration) 

"Hola Martín. Como estas?." Spain replied 

"I'm doing well just like always if you can't tell" Martin said with smile flexing (?) for some reason?

"Well I'm glad to see that Martín." Spain replied tho a bit reluctantly because he knew of Argentina's personality compliment him once say haw fine his country or people are doing and he'll begin ranting on how he's the best.

"I know you are aren't you I have been doing the best out of everyone" Martín puts a hand on his own chest where his heart is. "My economy is the best out of anyone in South America. I also have the best resources out of everyone here."

"Well like I said I'm very happy for you also I came to ask you if-" Antonio got cut off by Martín.

"I mean how couldn't you be happy for the biggest and best country in the world!" Martín was really getting into this and as much as Antonio loved his little brother he could still hate him a little bit right like every other sibling you can never love your sibling all the way there's has to be something you don't like.

"I mean you are actually only the eighth biggest country plus Brazil is bigger than you. You know, your neighbor." Martín went into a corner curled up like an infant facing the wall. "Hey don't act like that you should have known right?"

"Don't tell me anything about that bastard he thinks hes so much better just because he has more world cups than me!" Martín yelled at Antonio.

"So he does have more World cups than you?" Spain questioned obviously trying to drill into his little brother to get at least a little bit of enjoyment because who doesn't like to annoy their siblings.

"Yes he does okay if I could I would kill him!" Martín yelled again at Antonio.

"I don't think Portugal would like you bullying his little brother." Antonia smirked as he saw Martín change completely.

"NO PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM I JUST FINALIZED TRADE WITH HIM LAST YEAR (2019) YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME." Martín clung to the bottom of Antonio's shirt "PLEASE HIS COUNTRY MAKES SOME OF THE BEST WINE MY PEOPLE COULD GO CRAZY IF THEY DIDN'T HAVE." Just then something clicked in Martín's face. "Then again my people are very stubborn so they might be fight amongst themselves before they go for me!"

Spain began stepping away noticing what can of worms he had just opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish:
> 
> Hola- Hello (Who doesn't know this one?)
> 
> Como estas?- How are you?
> 
> Por el amor de dios- For the love of god


	3. Big Brother Spain's Brithday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Spain's siblings meet for his birthday even if I haven't shown them yet in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M PROBABLY A DAY LATE BUT PLEASE I FELL ASLEEP WRITING THIS CHAPTER I'M SORRY

All of Spain's siblings were meeting to plan their brother's birthday. Puerto Rico was even able to make it today he wasn't busy helping America with anything. They all meet at Romano's house because this was the place they would throw the party. They got Romano to be a distraction and asked him to take Spain out on a date while they prepared the party. Romano took some convincing but did eventually agree.

Colombia and Venezuela were in charge of the tamales. Although all of the countries were proud of their food they agreed to have Colombia lead the tamale making. Lets just say she had some of the best. Venezuela helped her because both sisters were right next to each other. Ecuador and Peru wanted to help them however they were in charge of inviting people to the party. People would easily come to the party. It was known amongst the countries that the Spanish siblings threw some of the best parties.

So Ecuador and Peru just went around inviting others to their brother's party. Next, were the churros Mexico, Guatemala, and Cuba were in charge of those. They all knew how much Spain loved his churros. They couldn't mess this up. Romano was out with Spain on a date so they couldn't go and get him to help. They were think about asking France and Prussia but, everyone knew that would just end up badly and in total disaster. Eventually they all decided on one person. This person knew Spain better than any of his siblings and Romano. Who would this be you ask? Why none other then Spain neighbor and actual biological brother. Portugal.

* = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *

"No." Portugal said sitting on his couch. 

"WHY NOT!" Costa Rica was on the other couch. She had made herself the Leader of "Operation Spain's Birthday Mission." Yea the name needed work but, she didn't care. Guatemala, Mexico, and Argentina fought her for the title but she came out the victor. How did they decide the victor. With none other that a game of "la loteria". (If you're from a Latin American country you probably know what game I'm talking about.) 

"I'm not gonna bother myself with helping you plan stupid Espanha's birthday party." (Apparently Espanha is Spain in Portuguese I used google so it might be wrong.) Portugal waved his hand in front of his face.

"Come on Portugal you know Spain the best out of all of us you have to help us. If we ruin the churros all our effects would have been a waste." Costa Rica pleaded.

"Look I'm not gonna help you and there's nothing you can do that will get me to help you." Portugal said not fazed by Costa Rica's attempt to do some puppy dog eyes. "If all you're gonna do is annoy me you can leave now."

"Fine I'll go but, I'll be back." Costa Rica got up and began walking out.

"Don't bother there's nothing you can do that will convince me so just stop." Portuagal stood up. "AND DON'T COME COME BACK YOU HEAR!" He yelled out.

When Costa Rica got outside there was Nicaragua and Panama waiting for her. "So what did he say?" Nicaragua said. Costa Rica pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Panama said as she looked at Costa Rica's phone screen.

"I'm calling the one person who knows who can change Portugal's mind." Costa Rica said.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

_"Bueno"_

"Hello Uruguay." Costa Rica said into her phone.

_"Costa Rica is something wrong?"_

"No no every things fine."

_"Ok so why did you call. Me, Argentina, Chile, and Paraguay are still at the store. Do you need as to get something?"_

"Well I don't need you to get something but, on the way back I need you to bring someone back."

_"Ok so who do you need us to bring back?"_

"Could you stop by and bring back Brazil."

_"WHAT!?!"_

"Who's that?"

_"Oh I'm sorry I had you on speaker. wAIT GIVE ME BACK MY PHOVDHWVDHJ."_

_"WHO DID YOU JUST SAY WE HAD TO PICK UP!"_

"Oh hey Argentina did you get all the stuff on the list?"

 _"Don't change the subject on me. I know you did not just ask us to pick up Brazil._ In the background you could hear Uruguay try to take back his phone.

"Yea I did what about it."

_"I am not gonna go pick him up ok."_

"Look I know you don't like him but he's the only one who can convince Portugal to help us. Without Portugal's help you know that if we mess up the churros."

_"I don't care and haven't Mexico, Guatemala, and Cuba already began making them."_

"Well yes but we need to have at least one batch for just Spain and it has to be perfect and the only other person that can help is Portugal and the only person who can convince him to help is Brazil."

_"NO YOUVCGHVDHJEBDBJHEWB"_

"Argentina?"

_"Hi this is Chile. We heard what was happening and don't worry we'll pick Brazil up on the way back don't worry."_

"Ok thank you Chile you're a lifesaver."

_"Don't worry now I'm gonna hang up so that Argentina can calm down."_

"Ok bye."

 _"Bye."_ Chile hung up the phone.

"So what did they say?" Nicaragua asked as she followed Costa Rica walking back to Romano's house.

"Well Argentina got mad about going to pick up Brazil but, I'm pretty sure they calmed him down Chile said they'd make sure to pick Brazil up tho." Costa Rica said still walking.

Nicaragua and Panama caught up to Costa Rica. "Classic Argentina." Panama said.

"Now come on Bolivia might need some help with setting up the tables." Costa Rica said as they walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next part to this chapter as soon as I can because this part(arch?) is long also I'll post those other meet ups like I did with Mexico and Argentina


End file.
